


Magic fingers

by MasFawkes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, unwitting incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/pseuds/MasFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's had a tough day, but luckily Mary Margaret has magic fingers. pre-relationship, unwitting incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic fingers

"You look like you want to murder someone," Mary Margaret observed when Emma slammed the door to the apartment behind her, "Or pass out. Which is it?"

"Yes." Emma replied grumpily. Her coat was splattered with mud that also coated her boots and parts of her jeans.

"What happened?"

"Stupid kid got stuck in an irrigation ditch. Guess who had to jump in after him?" Emma took her jacket of, letting it drop to the ground where fragments of mud flaked off making Mary Margaret's inner clean freak wince. "And then had to carry said kid out while trying not to fall themselves?"

"I'm guessing the Sheriff," Mary Margaret answered sympathetically.

"Everything hurts," Emma told her frankly, "I think I pulled muscles I've never used before."

"Go wash that mud off," Mary Margaret advised, "Then come see me."

* * *

 

"Why am I seeing you?"

Emma's voice pulled Mary Margaret out of her thoughts and she looked up with a smile. She was momentarily distracted from speech at the sight in Emma in nothing more than a small towel wrapped around her but she shook herself out of it.

"Because I can help with the sore muscles, come lay down."

"Why?" Emma quirked an eyebrow, watching her closely.

"Because I have massage oils and magic fingers," Mary Margaret answered glibly, "So drop the towel and come lay down."

Emma scoffed, moving to lay across the bed without removing the towel, "We'll see about that."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and tugged at the back of the towel once Emma was laying flat, pulling it down so it only covered Emma's ass, "You doubt me?"

"Often," Emma teased, resting her head on her hands.

Mary Margaret just laughed, pouring a small amount of the oil onto her palm as she moved to straddle Emma's legs, her own weight held on her knees.

She started with Emma's arms, working the warm oil into her skin with strong fingers that made Emma moan.

"Magic," Mary Margaret confided, concentrating on working out any kinks in Emma's muscles.

"We'll see," Emma mumbled into her arms.

It was a little difficult to work on giving Emma a real proper massage when she was almost distracted by just touching Emma's skin.

The perils of being attracted to your roommate, she supposed.

By time she reached Emma's shoulders the woman was making noises without holding back, sighs and moans in appreciation of Mary Margaret's fingers.

When she made it all the way down to Emma's lower back, Emma had pretty much gone boneless on the bed.

"Magic," Mary Margaret repeated, shifting backwards on the bed so she knelt at Emma's feet, balanced precariously on the edge as she worked on her legs, starting on her feet.

It was more than a little distracting working on Emma's thighs, kneading and rubbing warm, soft skin with oil that gave her more than a few ideas.

In a moment of bravery, Mary Margaret took a risk, letting her fingers skim far too close to Emma's cunt, barely covered by her towel.

She heard Emma inhale sharply but the woman didn't say a word so Mary Margaret moved on, taking care to make sure Emma's inner thighs were completely relaxed.

With each touch Emma shifted almost imperceivable, legs spreading just a little more.

Mary Margaret smiled to herself and let her fingers just brush Emma again, "Roll over," she told her sleepy roommate, "Let me get the rest of you."

Emma complied seemingly without thought to her unclothed state or too content to think about it.

Mary Margaret swallowed hard, staring down at her roommate who was near completely on display, her towel barely covering her crotch but her breasts...

It took more than a moment to shake herself out of her thoughts that time, to force her mind off the growing arousal she felt.

She started again at Emma's feet, slowly working her way up until she could push the towel further up 'by accident'.

The way Emma sighed and shifted, legs spreading when Mary Margaret started on her upper thigh made her feel a little more daring.

Nerves were duelling with desire at what she wanted to do, wanted to try.

Wasn't this something a lot of people teased about getting massages? Something about a 'happy ending'? That made it sound like something out of an adult version of the book she'd given Henry.

Mary Margaret wiped her hands on the towel that barely was any use as a covering any more before letting it drop completely off of Emma, leaving her bare to Mary Margaret's eyes.

Emma didn't even open her eyes, didn't protest in the slightest.

But still Mary Margaret reached out tentatively, fingertips trailing along Emma's slit.

It made Emma sigh and her legs spread more so Mary Margaret did it again before slipping her fingers into Emma's folds.

She was soaked, Mary Margaret discovered much to her delight.

She kept her touches light, rubbing small languid circles over Emma's clit as the blonde sighed and arched her hips into Mary Margaret's hand.

Mary Margaret licked her lips and rested one hand on Emma's hips to hold them still on the bed as she toyed with her with her other hand. She didn't push inside of Emma not then, it didn't seem right, but instead stuck to teasing touches and light strokes of Emma's clit.

When Emma came it wasn't with a yell or even a gasp but a low quiet moan that gave Mary Margaret goosebumps, her fingers clutching the blanket beneath her.

Mary Margaret pulled back reluctantly, wiping her hands on the still damp towel and gently making sure Emma was clean as well – wishing she could use her mouth though even the thought made her cheeks burn – before she stood, taking the towel and leaving Emma lay.

She let the towel drop to the floor and grabbed the comforter at the bottom of the bed, pulling it up and over Emma, tucking her in.

Her own needs could wait for the moment. Maybe if Emma really wanted later...

Emma sighed and snuggled down under the covers. "Magic," She murmured sounding like she were on the edge of sleep.

Okay, maybe she could take a quick bath for some alone time while Emma was asleep in her bed.

 

 


End file.
